The Working Life
by t2h2o2m2a2s
Summary: Three years after the war and the death of Voldemort; Harry, Ron and Hermione face a new challenge at the Ministry of Magic. Even though the job is easy, the trio face many other tasks, not only in the Ministry, but in reality.
1. All In a day

All in a day's work – Chapter 1

All in a day's work – Chapter 1

"C'mon! Hurry up, we're going to be late!" shouted Hermione, as she, Harry and Ron exited the telephone box and went into the hallway that Harry was so used to by now.

"I don't know why we have to use the telephone box," said Ron, who was getting annoyed with Hermione's anxiety, "I have passed my Apparation you know."

"I know you have," said Hermione, "but it is safer going on the telephone box and we live one street from the telephone box. Plus, you need some exercise anyway," Hermione sniggered, while making an imitation of someone jogging.

"Well I'm not the one who scans through 'Witch Weekly' for tips on losing a stone in a day!"

"It's not for me, it's for you!

"Guys will you shut up!" Harry bellowed, "You two never stop bickering."

A very plump guard had saw the three of them arguing and kept his eye on them until they reached the Golden gate at the end of the hall. Another guard was standing beside the gate, checking the I.D. of an employee. When Harry, Ron and Hermione were next, Harry showed his I.D. card to the guard which read:

Name: Harry James Potter

Career: Auror/ Auror Trainee

Date of I.D.: 20th April 2000

Date of expiration: 20th April 2010

The guard had cleared him and gestured him through the gates. Harry waited for Ron and Hermione to be cleared and they all went into the elevator to reach the Auror Department. A very smart voice came out of a speaker on the ceiling and said, "You are now entering the Auror and Auror Trainee department. Please have a good and pleasant day."

Harry, Ron and Hermione left the elevator and wandered around the office department, looking for their cubicle. They all happened to be in the cubicles next to each other. They all had very smart desk and bendable chairs. On their desks they found an assignment list, which told them their days jobs and tasks.

Some of the tasks on the list were things like 'Study spells on page 456 for an examination' and 'Post out flyers in the wizarding world advertising defensive spells against criminals'. They all thought these kind of tasks were easy and manageable without any problems, however, they were wrong.

They decided to start with the studying on page 456, however, the book was a meter by a meter long and wide and the writing was absolutely minute. There was no images on the page showing demonstrations of certain spells which made the page even more harder. They all glanced at each other with surprised and puzzled looks and stuck their heads back into their book. When they were finished that, they decided to get fresh air and go stick up the flyers in the wizarding world. Compared to what they had to do then, studying that page was just a walk in the park.

They had to stick up posters of coarse, but having to do one million each is just verging on crazy.

"Are you crazy!" Ron roared as he saw the stack of posters, "There must be like a billion posters there each!"

"Now don't be silly, there is precisely one million posters," said the head of the Auror Department, "Now get to it."

"What is his name anyway?" said Harry, while pointing at the Head of the Department.

"His name is Bruce Witherton," said Hermione

"I'm beginning to dislike him already," said Ron, "it'll take me a whole day to stick these stupid posters up."

"Oh really," said Harry, "it'll take me all year to stick mine up."

They all chuckled at once. They all picked up their posters and left the department to go outside.

Six hours later when Harry finally returned to the department, Ron and Hermione were already sitting at their cubicles, chatting.

"Blimey, that was really long," said Harry, "I've got paper cuts all over my fingers."

"Yeah, I know. Those posters were heavy too," said Hermione, who had her hands spread over a hand massager.

"Well that shows that you have failed your task then, doesn't it?" said a voice behind Ron. It was Witherton.

"How have we failed? We stuck all the posters up," said Ron

"Yes, I have realised that, but if you used common knowledge, you would of used the Levitating Charm," said Witherton, "Consequently that means you have failed it. Better luck next time." Witherton walked away while sniggering at his remark.

"Better luck next time," Ron said, mockingly. "Let's go home."

"Yeah I'm tired and famished," said Harry.

They all got up and walked to the elevator. When they got there, the Minister of Magic, Arthur Weasley, stepped up beside them.

"Hello everyone, how was your first day at work?" said Mr. Weasley, with a big grin on his face. Mr. Weasley lost every hair on his head now, so he always just wore a bowler hat.

"Terrible," said Ron, " We had the hardest tasks ever, and we only got two completed."

The elevator door slid open and the four of them stepped into the elevator. The elevator was empty which meant that they could talk openly without offending anybody.

"Like, who really wants to hang -" Ron began , but didn't finish because a wizard with a trolley full of plugs entered the elevator.

The wizard picked up a plug and started dismantling it. He examined the three wires in it and muttered three words, "Live, Mars and Neutral."

Mr. Weasley, Hermione and Harry exchanged puzzled looks, however, Ron walked up to the wizard with a grin on his face. Ron asked the wizard if he could look at the plug and then said, "Sorry but, I think you made a slight mistake there. The three wires are Live, Earth and Neutral."

"Thanks," said the wizard, "you helped me pass my test for tomorrow. If it wasn't for you, I'd be probably saying Mars."

The elevator doors opened and the wizard started to leave, but he tripped and fell and a book fell out of his pocket and landed beside Ron. Ron picked it up, looked at a page with an image and said, "This isn't a film, it's a photograph." Ron chuckled.

"Ok, I'll take note of that. Thanks, bye," said the wizard. He left the elevator.

"Wow Ron, I didn't know you had an interest in Muggle items," said Mr. Weasley, "I think you should be transferred to the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts department. That's if you're up to it, mind you."

"Yeah, sure," said Ron, "It beats having to work in the Auror department."

The four of them left the elevator and went through the Golden Gates. Mr. Weasley offered a lift home to them but they refused it for they lived pretty close.

When they got to the telephone box, Ron said, "You don't mind me having that job do you?"

"No," Harry and Hermione said simultaneously.

"Yeah at least you two will be together at the office for company."

Hermione put her head down as if embarrassed or ashamed of something, but neither Harry or Ron noticed.

When they left the telephone box and steeped back into the Muggle streets they made there way back to their apartment. Ron went to the chip shop to get their dinner and Harry and Hermione went on to the apartment. When they got there Harry breathed deeply and sat down on the sofa with a sigh of relief.

"Home at last, eh?" said Harry

"Yeah I-" Hermione was interrupted by the telephone ringing. She answered it.

"Hello, Hermione Granger speaking, may I help you?" she said.

Hermione seemed really excited on the phone. Just like when she got her exam results at the end of every school year. After a few moments, Hermione put down the receiver and went over to Harry, blushing a little.

"Er, Harry, I have something to tell you. I won't be working at the Ministry Of Magic anymore. I will be starting a dentist career, beginning tomorrow. I'm so sorry. My mum just called and told me dad was quitting, so I could take his place……Oh please don't be mad."

Harry was furious. His friends were now just going to leave him for another career.

"I thought we were going to be a team! I am so angry!" Harry shouted.

"You didn't mind when Ron said it. Why are you mad with-"

"I did mind, but I had some company, it would have been fine! It won't be now. I'm wasting my breath"

Harry got up, grabbed his wand and stowed it in his pocket and left the apartment, with Hermione standing there, and into the streets.


	2. An Unpleasant surprise

Ch 2 – An unpleasant surprise

Ch 2 – An unpleasant surprise.

Harry wandered back down the street, where he was walking up with Hermione ten minutes ago. He was very embarrassed because of the way he walked out, but he was also angry, due to the fact that Hermione was keeping this secret from Harry for weeks or even months. He wouldn't have minded if Hermione got the dentist job before she accepted the Auror job.

Harry turned the corner and made his way down the next street. He was so spaced out that he hardly noticed the tall, pale, blonde-haired boy, about the same age as Harry lying on the street with a thin blanket around him. The boy just stared at Harry with an amazed face on him, while Harry was strolling passed him. The boy watched Harry walk to the end of street, then he got up. He ran to the end of the street. Could it really be him? the boy thought to himself. Could it really be Harry Potter?

The boy watched Harry walk down the rest of the other street. Then, he saw another boy with red hair, crash into Harry. Chips flew everywhere in the air and Harry and Ron landed on the ground. The boy examined the red haired boy and thought to himself. Is that really Ron Weasley, Harry's best friend? The boy ran up the street a bit and hid behind a bush. He was close enough to hear them speak.

"What are you doing out here, Harry?" Ron said, quizzically, "Why aren't you up at the apartment with Hermione? I have… I mean had chips.

The boy was shocked. The three friends that were so heroic at that war three years ago, are still together. The boy shook his head to see if this was really happened. He turned around and listened on.

"Oh, Hermione and I had an argument," Harry said. He explained what had happened in the apartment.

"Why don't we go back to the apartment and try to sort this out? I don't think Hermione tried to hurt you. She just got the job at an inconvenient time, that's all."

"You're right let's go."

A few moments before that, the boy had disappeared.

Ron was right, Harry thought. Hermione did get the message at an inconvenient time. Harry dipped his hands in his pockets. He stopped. He began rummaging through his pockets for something. Ron noticed and turned back to Harry.

"Harry. What's the matter?"

"I lost the letter that was sent to me by Uncle Vernon."

"You might have left it in the apartment. Let's check inside."

Harry and Ron entered the apartment building, climbed the stairs and reached the apartment door.

"Have you got your keys? I haven't.," said Ron.

"Nope"

Ron knocked at the door and waited for an answer. There wasn't one. He knocked again. Still, no answer. Harry drew his wand, looked around to see if nobody was around and muttered, "Alohomora". The door clicked and unlocked itself. Harry turned the handle and entered the room. It was pitch black.

"Hello? Is anybody there? Hermione?"

Harry groped his way around along with Ron, and flicked the switch. No lights came on. "Lumos," Harry said, and the whole room lit up. Harry turned around to his surprise, to see a pale looking boy sitting on the sofa, with a wand and Hermione tied up beside him. However, Harry and Ron could recognize from his appearance…… that it was Draco Malfoy.

Hermione was struggling to get free, while muffling the words, "Helph mees". Malfoy turned to Hermione and punched her in the cheek and the ribs. She immediately collapsed in a heap in the ground, blood pouring out of her mouth. Harry and Ron moved towards her, but Malfoy held his wand to them. "Move another step further, and your friend here will be dead before you can say die," Malfoy said. "Put your wands on that table. No actually, Accio Wands!" The wands escaped from Harry and Ron's pocket and landed beside Malfoy.

"What are you doing here Malfoy!" Harry shouted, his teeth gritting in anger.

"Well, if you want to keep your address secret, trying holding your items in more convenient places."

Malfoy held up a letter saying:

Mr Harry J Potter

106 Crandlewade Street

London

England

It was Harry's letter from Uncle Vernon. He must have dropped in the street and Malfoy found it. That's how he found out his address.

"I think he has your letter, Harry," Ron muttered to Harry.

"You think?" Harry replied, sarcastically.

Ron put his head down in embarrassment, which made his cheeks go as red as his hair.

"You have no right to be here, Malfoy!" Harry roared.

"Oh, I have every right, Pothead," Malfoy said calmly. "I have some unfinished business. Do you want to know where I was yesterday.

"Not particularly," Harry said.

"Tough! I went to the graveyard yesterday. Try to guess who I was visiting.

"Hmmm… that's a toughie… could it be your Father," Ron said, sneeringly.

"That's no laugh, Weaselbee. Seeing that you, Pothead and Grangenerd here killed him."

"It was self-defence. He was going to kill us. He deserved it!" Ron shouted, after forgetting his embarrassment.

"No man deserves to die," Malfoy said.

"Voldemort didn't think so anyway," Harry remarked, "He would practically kill anyone he saw. And you would always have been there by his side. Well, not anymore, because he's gone, and gone for good."

"How dare you insult, Lord Voldemort!"

Malfoy made a grab for Harry and started strangling him. Ron ran to his wand, and just as he was picking it up, Malfoy used his free hand and shouted, "Crucio". Ron flew in the air, bashed his head against the corner wall and fell unconscious. Malfoy continued to strangle Harry. Harry's face was turning a reddish-purplish colour and was so close to dying, until he heard the door burst open behind him and someone shouting "Avada Kedavra". The curse whooshed past Harry, hit Malfoy and Malfoy flew out the window. Harry waited a few moments then heard a Splat. Harry turned around to see who his saviour was. It was Luna Lovegood. Her face was pale and white. She said, "What have I done?", then fainted.

Harry stood there, stiff as a board, staring at the person who had just killed Draco Malfoy.


	3. Againbut better

Ch 3 – Again… but better

Ch 3 – Again… but better.

Harry woke up that morning in his bed. He sat up and began remembering last night. What had happened again? He remembered seeing the blood leaking out of Hermione's ear. He also remembered Luna Lovegood collapsing because she had killed Malfoy. Everything after that just seemed a blur. He didn't even remember lying on his bed and going to sleep. Harry rose from his bed, got dressed and went out to the living-room to clean up the damage from last night. However, the whole room was completely spotless. There was no broken window, no stains on the floor and wall or no sign of anything from last night.

The alarm clock went off in Hermione's room and in Ron's room, simultaneously. They both stopped. Harry wondered how could they have been stopped when Ron and Hermione were in hospital. However, Ron and Hermione exited their rooms moments later. Harry was gawping at them. They had fatal damages. How could they both have no cuts or bruises on them and why are they perfectly fine looking? They both said 'Morning' and sat down at the breakfast table. Harry walked over to them.

"Why aren't you two in hospital? Where are your cuts and bruises?" said Harry.

Hermione and Ron exchanged puzzled looks.

"Harry, we weren't in the hospital and we never got any cuts and bruises," said Hermione.

"Well what about last night. You two were knocked unconscious by Malfoy and Luna killed him."

"What Luna is in France. She isn't coming back until tonight she'll come around later on I don't remember seeing Malfoy around either, not for three years," said Ron, "Now hurry up and get some breakfast down you, or we'll be late.

"Late for what?"

"Our first day at work silly," said Hermione.

Harry thought to himself. Our first day of work was yesterday. It was terrible. Hermione and Ron have no cuts or anything. I think the same events as yesterday are happening today. Maybe he could use this to his advantage.

Harry waited for Ron and Hermione to get dressed. They came out five minutes later, fully clothed and ready to go. They all left the apartment building and went down the street. They turned the corner and entered the telephone box.

When they got down, Hermione said, "C'mon! Hurry up, we're going to be late!" They all exited the telephone box.

As soon as Hermione said those words, Harry instinctively knew that he is seeing a repeat in events.

Ron then said, "I don't know why we have to use the telephone box. I have passed my Apparation you know."

"I know you have," said Hermione, "but it is safer going on the telephone box and we live one street from the telephone box. Plus, you need some exercise anyway."

Harry saw Hermione snigger, like yesterday and making a jogging imitation. Since Harry knew what was coming next, he decided to put a stop to it.

"Hey guys, don't fight today, especially in here," said Harry, calmly, "You don't want the guards staring at us if you go into a roaring match."

Evidently, Hermione and Ron said no more to the matter. Also, the plump guard didn't stare at them either. Harry, Ron and Hermione went to the Golden Gate where the other guard was checking the I.D.s . When he cleared all of their I.D.s, They entered the elevator (as usual). Once again, the smart voice came from the speaker in the ceiling saying, "You are now entering the Auror and Auror Trainee department. Please have a good and pleasant day."

When they left the elevator, Harry was able to guide Ron and Hermione to their seats, since he had a clear idea where he was going.

"Wow Harry, you seem to know you're way about," said Ron.

"Yeah, well it's just instincts."

When Harry got them to their cubicles, they sat down on their chairs and they examined their assignments. This is great, Harry thought. It won't take as long to put up the flyers if I use the levitating charm. Plus, he could get more work done also. They all decided to study the book for the test the day after. Harry watched their faces as they opened the books to see the size of the writing. Harry had to hide his face in his book to stop the laughing. However, if he was to do this right, he would have to play along.

He gave Hermione and Ron a shocked expression. He knew what was on the page anyway, so he just pretended to learn the information and spells.

He waited for Hermione and Ron to finish their studying and when they did, they decided to stick up the flyers. Harry waited for their shock-horror faces when they saw the amount of flyers they would be hanging up.

"Are you crazy!" Ron roared as he saw the stack of posters, "There must be like a billion posters there each!"

Harry turned around and as he suspected, Bruce Witherton was standing behind them.

"Now don't be silly, there is precisely one million posters," said the head of the Auror Department, "Now get to it."

"His name's Bruce Witherton, Head of the department," said Harry.

"I'm beginning to dislike him already," said Ron, "it'll take me a whole day to stick these stupid posters up."

"I know a shortcut to get these up," said Harry.

Six hours later, Harry, Ron and Hermione were packing up after completing six other tasks.

"Thanks Harry," said Hermione, "if it wasn't for you, we would be coming back just finishing the second task.

Mr Witherton passed them, giving the three of them angry looks. Harry knew it was because they were able to use the levitation charm. They all got up and went over to the elevator. Harry was just thinking. Any second now Mr Weasley will be coming. And seconds later, there was Mr Weasley.

"Hello everyone, how was your first day at work?" said Mr. Weasley, with a big grin on his face.

"Brilliant!" said Ron, "We got eight tasks completed!"

The elevator doors opened and they all stepped inside.

"Like it was just so ea-" Ron began. As Harry would have predicted, the wizard with the trolley full of plugs came in.

Of course, he dismantled the plug and examined it while saying, "Live, Mars and Neutral."

Mr. Weasley and Hermione looked at each other, Harry was staring at Ron, waiting for him to go to the wizard and say, "Sorry but, I think you made a slight mistake there. The three wires are Live, Earth and Neutral."

"Thanks," said the wizard, "you helped me pass my test for tomorrow. If it wasn't for you, I'd be probably saying Mars."

Harry waited for the boy to trip. As predicted, he fell and the book fell out. Ron made for the book, but Harry went and picked it up instead. Harry imitated the same words as what Ron had said the previous time.

"This isn't a film, it's a photograph." Harry chuckled.

"Ok, I'll take note of that. Thanks, bye," said the wizard. He left the elevator.

"Wow Harry and Ron, I didn't know you two had an interest in Muggle items," said Mr. Weasley, "I think you two should be transferred to the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts department. That's if you two are up to it, mind you."

Harry and Ron looked at each other and nodded. The four of them left the elevator

"Great, I'll see you two tomorrow morning." said Mr Weasley. He walked away.

"You don't mind us two working in a different department than you, do you Hermione?" said Ron.

"Er, no. As a matter of fact, I need to tell you two something. I've been secretly put down for a dentist career and I'm waiting for a reply. You see my dad is retiring and as soon as he retires, someone will need to take his place so….."

"That's fine Hermione," said Harry.

Harry was fine that Hermione had got it because he was able to go to work and be with Ron. He wouldn't have to sit by himself.

They all went to in the telephone box, exited it and went down the street. Ron said he was going to the chip shop but Harry said he was preparing a meal himself, so Ron didn't go. Harry didn't want Ron going to the chip shop because he might run into Malfoy. When they got home, Harry went to the freezer, got some frozen chips and cooked his own chips. A few hours later, they all went to bed.

Harry lay in his bed and started thinking about his day. It went really well. He had managed to change events of the day. He had a job with Ron. He was okay with Hermione's new career and there was no Malfoy. The Harry sat up. Luna was supposed to come over tonight. Why was she not here. Harry lay back down again. Her flight might have gotten delayed or something. Harry went to sleep.


	4. Shock Horror

Ch 4 – Shock Horror

Ch 4 – Shock Horror

Harry rose the next morning, feeling very cheerful with himself. Today will be as good as yesterday, Harry thought to himself. He had a great feeling in his stomach. When Harry left his room, Hermione and Ron were already out. Hermione was munching on a cereal bar and Ron was examining the television.

"Good Grief!" said Ron, kicking the television, "I'm gonna miss the news this morning."

Both Harry and Hermione started laughing. Ron stared at them angrily, while going slightly red in the cheeks,

"Ron, you don't even pay attention to Muggle activity, so why would you be watching the Muggle news?" said Harry.

"Well, since I'm now officially working in the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts Office, I just decided to watch Muggle news to learn information about artefacts and stuff," said Ron.

"You don't need to watch the news. Just ask me or Harry for help, as we have lived with Muggles and Muggle items for a long while."

Ron agreed. Harry and Ron got ready for work and since Hermione had to wait until tomorrow to get registered in the Dentist Department, she had the day off. Hermione bade the boys out and sat on the sofa, drinking her tea.

Hermione had just finished reading her magazine, when she felt a sudden feeling of tiredness come over her. She looked at the clock on the wall. It read eight thirty. It was a bit early to be tired, but a little half hour wouldn't hurt. It only lasted a split second but she heard harsh, cruel words saying, "It wasn't déjà vu." Hermione looked at the clock. It was eight thirty one. What did those words mean? What wasn't déjà vu? Hermione just assumed it was a trick of the mind.

Hermione got dressed and went to the telephone to phone Luna. She was worried when she didn't come over last night. There was no answer on her phone. She could be tired, thought Hermione.

Hermione left the apartment to go to the shop. She had to get food for dinner and lunch. She went to the closest shop to get them. Hermione thought. Maybe she could go over to Luna's later on and check if she's alright. She was so fixed in her plans, that she never noticed the headline at the front of the shop window.

A few hours later, Harry and Ron went out for lunch. They decided to go back to the apartment to get some lunch. Hermione was there making a fruit salad for herself. When she saw them, she went to the fridge and grabbed extra ingredients and began making fruit salad for them too. Ron and Harry at down at the sofa.

"The T.V. still isn't working then?" Ron asked Hermione.

"No, it's been a very quiet morning."

"I have had the worst morning," said Harry, "Everyone was staring at me as if I wasn't an employee in the department."

"Don't worry," said Hermione, "They might have just thought, since they've never saw you work there before, they might have thought you didn't work there."

"Well, they didn't stare at Ron."

Hermione laid the three bowls of fruit salad on the table and sat down along with Harry and Ron. They began eating when there was a high pitched noise coming from the television. They all turned around and it stopped. A few moments later a voice came out of it shouting, "Not déjà vu".

Harry went up to the television. He started hitting it. A voice came out of the television again saying, "Have you checked the newspaper lately". After that there was a high pitched laugh.

Harry ran out of the apartment building and into the streets. He ran down to the bottom of the street and went to the shop Hermione was in hours ago. There it was. The headline of the newspaper. Harry mouth dropped when he saw it. The headline read: Young Lady Attacked Last night. Name Luna Lovegood

Harry read the article.

Luna Lovegood, 19 years old, Unknown Town, was brutally beaten last night and found near the corner of Crandlewade Street in London. Police have not yet found the attacker but they are investigating it. There were no witnesses at this time for it was quite late in the night. Luna is now in hospital, in a critical condition. More reports about it tonight on the news.

Harry started walking back to the apartment. Luna was attacked. Could it have been Malfoy? Did Harry really have déjà vu? Well there was no other reason. The same events just can't happen over again. However, what about the voice saying it wasn't déjà vu? Who was speaking in the television. Was it helping us or harming us? Could the voice have been… Lord Voldemort's. No… it couldn't have been Lord Voldemort's voice. He had saw him die three years ago. What was he thinking?

Harry decided he should go to the Ministry of Magic and inform them about Luna, in case they didn't find out about it. He walked passed the apartment building and down the other side of the street. He turned the corner and entered the telephone box. It started to descend. Who should he go to? Maybe the plump guard or someone. He exited the telephone box. There was nobody in the main area. No guards, no workers, no anyone. Harry ran through the golden gate and to the elevator. He pushed the button for the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts Department. The elevator moved. He heard the voice from the speaker saying, "You are now entering… not déjà vu". The doors opened and Harry ran out. There was nobody in the room. Harry went to the sign-in book. Nobody's name was in it. Not even Harry's. Harry remembered signing it that morning. Harry went back to the elevator and pushed the button for the Auror department. The elevator moved. This time there was no voice at all. The doors opened and he rushed out. There was nobody there. He went to the sign-in book. Harry eyes glared at the book. His name was in it. Nobody else's name… just his.

Harry panicked. How could he be the only employee signed in, in the whole building? Harry left the department, went through the golden gate, back to the streets using the elevator and started walking to the apartment. Wait until he tells Ron and Hermione this. He walk up the stairs in the building and opened the door. Something hard hit Harry across the head and he fainted.


End file.
